


Hate and Love

by Rizelcchi



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Kidnapping, Imprisonment, Yandere, Yandere Malleus Draconia, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizelcchi/pseuds/Rizelcchi
Summary: You hated Malleus Draconia.Malleus Draconia loved you.It was a terrible combination.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Reader, Malleus Draconia/Yuu | Player
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Hate and Love

**Author's Note:**

> I cried I don't hate you Malleus thank you for the level 100 birthday SSR I love you so much please marry me.
> 
> 1\. As always, I'm sorry for grammar mistakes and if he sounds OOC  
> 2\. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Thank you!!  
> 3\. Hope you enjoy it!

You hated this world.  
You hated this place people call your home.  
You hated your husband.

You hated Malleus Draconia.

And it wasn’t any better at all when he loves you so much, unbearably much. Up to the point he forced himself to be your husband, for you to be his queen. Ignoring all of your protests and unwillingness. He stole your freedom by locking you in his palace, kidnapped you to here. 

You tried to run, so many times you managed to step outside but quickly be found by him. He never punished you, he never has the heart to hurt your body, not even leaving a scar. What he did is worse. If you think staying inside a room without any light and sound, anything to touch except the floor and wall, anyone to talk with for 3 days or more is better than being hit, you’re wrong. You knew you will end up in here when you tried to escape, but being unable to do anything is just infuriating. 

Every time you felt like you’re going insane soon by staying there, he will appear. It was hard for you because you can’t help yourself that he looked like a savior to you. The way he held you gently while whispering nothing but sweet words.

“My queen, my darling, don’t worry, I’m here now. Please don’t do something like running away again. I’m scared of you leaving me. Please stay with me.” He brushed your hair, patting you softly. 

“I hate you.” You said with deep hatred in your voice.

“If you think that’s enough for me to let you go...” He changed his tone, smile leaving from his face, green eyes lightened up brightly in the darkroom. “You’re terribly wrong.”

You didn’t cry. You’re tired, you’re exhausted and weak, but it wasn’t enough to make you cry in front of him. You will never show your weakness to him. Staring at his eyes, showing no sign of fear. Malleus didn’t do much, he was used to this. 

“Let’s go, or do you prefer to spend another week in here?” Malleus offered his hands in front of you, which you take reluctantly. Soon, green lights engulfed you and by the time you opened your eyes, you could see a familiar bedroom, yours and Malleus.

“Sit down. Don’t be cautious. I won’t do anything.”  
It wasn’t a pleasant feeling to obey him, but you didn’t see any reasons why you should be scared now. Sitting in one chair, he approached you, catching your hands. You scratched the floor until your hand is a bloody mess. It was painful even if he didn’t touch the injury. He said nothing, carefully healing your hands with his magic. Soon, it wasn’t as painful as before anymore. 

“It was better now.” Noticed you won’t give him a reply without even looking at your face, he continued his words. “I mean your emotions.”

“What do you mean?”

“At first you won’t even say anything to me after our marriage. I already predicted you will look at me with hatred or even shout, but you didn’t even care about me, no, you don’t care about everything. You did nothing. Not even a word comes from your mouth. Your lips never moved, your facial expression never changes.” Malleus tightened his grip on your hands and finally looked at your eyes.  
“I thought you have become an empty doll without soul and emotions. I won’t let you go even if you become like that, nevertheless, I prefer a reaction from you. Your hatred is enough, even if the first word you said to me after those terrible months was ‘I hate you’, it’s still a joyful moment for me.”

You never understood him. Indeed, some months after your marriage, you lost your will to live. Not that you’ve regained it now. You thought he will have a guilty feeling when he saw you won’t give him any reaction to everything he did, but he never changed. 

So one day, you just snapped.

You didn’t shout; you didn’t cry. You said in a low voice, as quiet as possible, but the entire room heard it.

“I hate you.” You locked your eyes with Malleus who sat on the throne beside yours. Everyone heard it, those 3 words were enough to make everyone whisper. You expected him to be mad, instead, it overjoyed him. A big grin could be seen on his face. It was the first time he heard your voice again, the first time he saw your emotion again. He ignored the whispers as if others don’t deserve his attention. Lilia was the one who took up the situation and you couldn’t help yourself but shivers when you saw Malleus that time. 

You are tired of having him as your husband.  
You had enough of this palace.  
You memorized everything in here.

You hated Malleus, you could never bring yourself to love him. No matter how much he treated you like his everything, you can’t force yourself to return his feelings. Everything he did is fueling your hatred of him more.  
His sweet words feel like poison.  
His actions were a knife.

You hated everything about him.  
You have had enough of him.  
You don’t want to see Malleus Draconia anymore.

You weren’t lying.

If this is the only choice you have.

You want to die.

“Say, Malleus.” You called him, sweetly, even with a smile decorating your face. You moved your hands from his and touched his face, your sudden action surprised him. “This is the only thing I will ever ask from you.”  
“Everything for you.” Malleus wasn’t lying. He will even kill others if it is for you.

“Kill me.”

Malleus wanted to give you a reply, but you continued your words.

“Kill me, Malleus. I don’t care how painful it is, if it means I don’t need to see you anymore, it will be a paradise.”

There was a silence between you and him. His expression didn’t change at all, he was thinking.  
“You know, [Name].” It has been a long time since he called your name. It caught you off guard for a moment. You didn’t know where it turned wrong. You didn’t hate him at the start, when did he started to love you too much?  
“I love you. I still love you. No matter how much you hated me, I love you too much to erase that feeling from me. If you never have any feelings for me, why did you approach me? Why you smiled to me? Why you stole my heart and never gave it back to me? This was what the others called as love, isn’t it? Being by myself is lonely, but you appeared to my life, you were the one who dragged me here. It was your fault.” He touched your hands, who were still lingering on his cheek.

“I won’t ever let you go. I won’t ever kill you. I will protect you from everyone, everything. You only need me.” He wasn’t talking to you, he was ordering you. He didn’t care for your feelings, he brought one of your hands and kissed it.

You couldn’t help yourself but laugh.  
You knew this would happen. There was no way he’ll let you go.

“Malleus, my husband, I truly despise you.”


End file.
